Looking in Dads Pensieve
by dragonriderhp
Summary: What would happen if Harry came across his Dads old Pensieve? He would be able to see his Dads life, thats what, and how he, Harry, came to live. Some romance with LJ, mostly General or Humor. HBP Spoilers!
1. Blue Light

**Title:** Looking in Dad's Pensieve

**Author:** dragonriderhp

**Summary:** What would happen if Harry came across his Dad's old Pensieve? He would be able to see his Dad's life, that's what, and how he, Harry, came to live. Some romance with L/J, mostly General or Humor. HBP Spoilers!

**A/N:** Well, I'm really excited for this story. Its not a one shot, I really want to finish it, so if I get lots of reviews, I'll be very happy and probably update sooner! The first chapter will be Harry coming across the Pensieve, then every chapter after that (unless said) will be a new memory. Yes, the chapters could be somewhat short that way, but there will be a lot! Please Read & Review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize.

* * *

_Looking in Dad's Pensieve _

**Chapter 1: Blue Light **

Magnolia Crescent was dark and empty. The only light came from a dying street bulb; it flickered out at the first breeze of wind. Nobody was stirring.

A loud POP echoed throughout the empty wasteland. A cloud of birds flew into the black sky at the appearance of a tall, untidy haired boy.

Harry Potter, 18, walked along the road, muttering to himself. He had messy black hair that stuck up in the back and brilliant green eyes. He was fairly tall, and well built from all his years of Quidditch.

It was August, and Harry had just graduated from school. Not just any school, though. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. Harry was a wizard. He had graduated alongside his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, just this previous June. Ron's family had been nice enough to show great hospitality and let him stay there over the summer until he found his own place.

Harry Potter was no ordinary wizard, and that's saying something, seeing as wizards aren't really all that ordinary. He had lost his parents when he was a mere child; they had been murdered by Lord Voldemort. Voldemort had tried to kill Harry too, but the spell had backfired. Voldemort was decreased to something barely living, where all Harry had gotten was a lighting-bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

The scar was still there, constantly reminding Harry not only of the dreadful loss of his parents, but the intense war he had previously gone through last summer. He had defeated Voldemort, miraculously discovered Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and his dad's best friend, found Dumbledore alive and well, and returned with him to school that next year. Harry didn't except to destroy all the horcruxes and that's the only reason why he broke up with Ginny Weasley.

Yes, Ginny was Ron's sister. Harry and her had gotten together for about two months in Harry's sixth year. But Harry didn't know if he was to return to Hogwarts, let alone survive the war, so he ended things with her. It was one of the hardest things he's ever done.

As soon as he returned to Hogwarts, he got back together with Ginny and had been together happily since.

But currently, Harry was frustrated. Anyone looking by would be able to tell that by his stance: hands in pockets, head looking down. Right now Harry was missing his father more then ever. He knew how he felt about Ginny, but he wasn't sure she felt the same way. He also was still having bad dreams about Voldemort, and previously had gotten in a large argument with Sirius himself. Sirius was beginning to change, and Harry could tell.

Sirius had claimed that Harry would never know James so he should "stop smelling the roses and realize that you can't make yourself be James! He's never coming back and you can't replace him, so stop trying!" Harry had been stricken by that comment. He couldn't believe that Sirius would be so outright cruel to him.

That led to why Harry was here at the moment. As soon as he told Sirius, "Well that what good am I here?" he apparated to Magnolia Crescent. Where his parents were killed by Voldemort.

Harry walked down the street, his head up, reading the addresses on the numbers.

_335…_

_337…_

_339…_

_341…_

_343…_

_345…_

_347!_

Harry knew it was the house without even looking at the address, which was amazingly stillengraved on a brass plate nailed toa fragment of brick. The house was a ruin; Voldemort had obviously lit the house on fire before he attempted to kill the whole Potter family. Ashes covered the ground; weeds were sprouting up between remains of furniture.

Harry had recently found that coming here was oddly soothing to him. He would sit down on the fragment of a couch at night to think. His mind was strangely clear at that time.

Harry kicked his way through the ruins, brushing ashes and dust out of his way as he made his way towards the couch. He slid his foot along the ground, meaning to move some burnt clothing, but was alarmed when he hit metal.

"What's this?" said Harry quietly. He bent over and began to wipe off the remains from the floor. Harry realized, after 30 seconds of clearing, he had just uncovered a door – a cellar door.

Excitement building up inside him, Harry lit his wand ("_Lumos!_"). He looked down at the door and saw that it had a brass handle – rusted, of course – and a crest engraved on the wood. It was obviously the Potter crest; Harry had seen it before, embroidered into his invisibility cloak. Harry looked around him at the empty street; all the lights in the houses were off and nobody was outside except him.

Making up his mind, he gripped the handle and pulled upward. Still crouching, he pushed the door over to the opposite side. Harry peered down into the darkness. But, wait – it wasn't darkness. A blue light was flickering slowly from inside the cellar. Harry gripped his wand tighter and pointed it at the stairs. They seemed stable enough.

Harry began the descent downwards, the blue light getting brighter. He stepped on an older stair and his foot fell through.

"Oh – come one…just like the trick step – get out!" Harry muttered under his breath, yanking his foot out. He hurried the rest of the way down the stairs and touched the ground lightly.

Harry raised his wand, looking around him.

He was in a fairly nice room. A couch, table, and bookshelf were against the north wall. A dartboard hung on the wall behind the stairs. Looking closer, he could see a door leading into a wine cellar. But those didn't matter; he wanted to find the source of the blue light.

Gazing around the room, Harry saw a cabinet pushed up against a wall. As he got closer, he realized that the blue light was flickering around the edges of the door. Excited, Harry crossed the room infour large strides. He paused, one hand holding his wand, the other holding the door handle. He thought of Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. He hesitated, but then an image of Sirius yelling at him flew into his mind and Harry yanked open the door.

A Pensieve was glittering back at him. The blue light had obviously been coming from the memories and thoughts dancing around inside the basin. As Harry looked closer, he could see the words _JAMES POTTER_ engraved on the side of the basin.

Harry gasped. "This is my Dad's Pensieve!" said Harry excitedly.

He hurriedly whispered, "_Nox!_" The light went out, and Harry prodded the surface of the Pensieve with his wand. The surface swam for a moment, before an image of a large sitting room came into focus.

Harry looked around him, looked back and the Pensieve, and said aloud, "Well Sirius, I think I can know my dad now!"

And with that final statement, Harry plunged his head into the surface.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, what do you think? Is it good so far? Yes, I know its short, but its only because I can't put to much in a chapter. From now on it will be one memory per chapter. Now, please

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Heartbreak to Leave

**Title:** Looking in Dad's Pensieve

**Author:** dragonriderhp

**Summary:** What would happen if Harry came across his Dad's old Pensieve? He would be able to see his Dad's life, that's what, and how he, Harry, came to live. Some romance with L/J, mostly General or Humor. HBP Spoilers!

**A/N:** Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter; it's about something that happened in James' past. I don't know how far I'm going to go in James' life, but far enough I suppose. Please R & R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize.

* * *

_Looking in Dad's Pensieve_

**Chapter 2: Heartbreak to Leave**

Harry felt the familiar sensation of the floor tipping him forward as his face broke the cool surface. He was falling through darkness until he landed in a surprisingly comfortable chintz chair. Brushing his hair out of his eyes, he looked at his surroundings.

Harry had landed in a sitting room, obviously, that was filled with plush chairs and couches. He was sitting in an emerald greenchair with a navy pillow. The couch across from him wasdeep purple and had extravagantly embroidered crimson pillows. The floor was a dark wood, the walls a soft, cream color. A large fireplace crackled, and on the chimney, Harry saw the Potter crest.

He stood up, nervously looking around for his father.

Loud voices came from the hallway, which had similar floors and walls, and Harry turned, startled.

A tall brunette man and a petite black haired woman were arguing as they walked into the sitting room. The man had slightly untidy brown hair and dark eyes. He had an air of superiority around him, unlike the woman. She stood, and walked, with grace. Her long, ebony hair fell in long, elaborate curls and she had light hazel eyes.

"We simply CANNOT tell James about this, Pilar!" the man cried.

"You think that I can catch you with another woman and then NOT tell my SON that you're LEAVING ME!" Pilar yelled. She stood glaring at the man across from her, arms crossed over her chest.

He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Couldn't we just tell James that Daddy's going on vacation?"

"VACATION! Robbie, you have GOT to be kidding me. You are leaving me for that tramp of a girl, Lora, and you think I'm going to just tell my son that you're on VACATION! Ha!" Pilar laughed defiantly. "My son is going to know what you did to him and me whether you like it or not."

Robbie looked murderous. He lifted his arm and slapped Pilar across the face. She turned her head and stared at the ground.

Harry heard a gasp from his right. He turned and saw a messy, black haired head peering around the corner. He had hazel eyes, much like his mother, and the same messy hair as his dad. It was Harry's father at the age of around 8.

Harry saw with a pang in his heart that there were tears behind James' glasses as he watched his mother get slapped.

"You can't tell him!" Robbie said. "He'll hate me!"

"You don't seem to care if I hate you," Pilar said bitterly. She glared at him before turning towards the fireplace, tears welling up in her eyes. "I thought you loved me. That's what I thought it meant when we had James."

Robbie looked torn. He stared helplessly at Pilar, who wiped a tear off her face.

"Pilar, please," he murmured quietly. Robbie held Pilar's arms and turned her towards him. She looked up at him and he brought his lips towards hers. They kissed for a moment, passion flying around them. To Pilar, it was the most intense kiss she had ever had. To Robbie, it was the easiest way to say goodbye.

Pilar wrapped her arms around his neck, but Robbie turned away and hugged her.

"I love Lora now…but I'll always remember you," he whispered softly in her ear. He gave Pilar one last kiss on the cheek and turned away, walking out the door in the hall.

Pilar watched after him, eyes still glistening with water. She slumped down onto the couch and buried her head in the pillow, sobbing.

Harry wiped away a small tear and turned to James again. He was standing fully around the corner, now, looking at the spot where his parents had previously stood, tears rolling freely down his face.

"Mommy!" he cried, sobbing. Pilar sat up and saw James running towards her, before she collapsed on the couch. James climbed onto the couch after her and lay next to her, crying.

Harry made to move forward, wanting to comfort his father and grandmother, but was pulled backwards as the memory ended.

Harry stumbled backwards along the dusty floor of the cellar, back to the present. He looked up at his reflection in the mirrored cabinet around the Pensieve. With the blue light, and his pale complexion, he looked ghostly. His eyes were shining and his chest was heaving.

_My grandfather was cheating on my grandmother with another woman and he left her?_ Harry thought, shuddering. _How hard for Dad…_

Harry sighed. This first memory had been shocking; he wondered if this affected how James was at school. Shaking this thought out of his mind, Harry decided to find out if it did affect him or not and was going to look at the next memory the Pensieve provided for him; hopefully it was in chronological order that he saw them. He prodded the surface with his wand and once more, the marterial swam until an image of askating rink decorated with Christmas lights appeared.

Glancing again at his surroundings, Harry took a deep breath and once more plunged his head into the cool material of the Pensieve.

* * *

**A/N:** There's chapter two! I was thinking about adding another short memory, but I decided to make two memories for the next chapter. Did you like it? I'm sorry these chapters are short! But there will be lots of chapters, promise. Please Review! 


	3. First and True Love

**Title:** Looking in Dad's Pensieve

**Author:** dragonriderhp

**Summary:** What would happen if Harry came across his Dad's old Pensieve? He would be able to see his Dad's life, that's what, and how he, Harry, came to live. Some romance with L/J, mostly General or Humor. HBP Spoilers!

**A/N:** Okay, I'm going to try and make up for the really short chapter in this one. I also made it so it's mostly Romance and General, but there will be some Humor. Please R & R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize.

**Thanks to:**

mrspadfoot4eva- thanks for reviewing…here it is! I hope to post one or two chapters today, if I can :)

Heaven and Earth- I'm still a little confused if you liked it, but thanks for reviewing nevertheless!

* * *

_Looking in Dad's Pensieve_

**Chapter 3: First and True Love**

Harry was once again spinning through darkness until he landed with a thump. He stood up and looked arounduntil he realized he was on ice. Harry, not yet having gained his blance, fell over.

Wincing, Harry rubbed his tail bone. He looked around, trying to find his Dad.

"Where is he…I know he's here! Come on – oh!" Harry attempted to stand up again as a black and blond haired blur skated by. It was the only black hair he'd seen yet, so he ran along the ice, trying to follow it. Not a good idea. Not only did Harry fall over, but several people skated through him. Which didn't feel that nice.

Harry scrambled up, looking around for his Dad, when he saw the black haired boyglide off the ice, a pretty girl on his arm. Shaking his head and slightly smiling, Harry jumped over the wall of the outdoor skating rink, which was decorated with Christmas lights, and caught up to his Dad on foot.

James looked about 10, and it seemed like he was on a date with the pretty girl. She had big baby blue eyes and shiny blond hair, perfectly straight. James had on a red jacket and blue jeans, along with a red hat crammed over his head. His black hair stuck out in all directions from under the hat. The girl had on a light pink jacket and a white skirt, with white tights and white figure skates. She also had a thin white and pink striped scarf on.

James grinned at the girl as she cracked a joke. Harry laughed under his breath. _Dad's even a ladies man at age 10!_ Harry jogged in front of them and walked backwards, so he could watch them.

James was obviously very flirty with the girl and her with him.

"Kelly, where'd you learn to skate like that?" he asked her. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, smiling.

"My mom taught me. She was in the Olympics at age 15, and I wanted to try and do that too," Kelly said.

"Wow," James breathed. "Do you want some Hot Cocoa?"

"Oh, sure!" Kelly said, her cheeks flushing pink. James took her hand and led her over to the concession stand set up by the rink.

Harry noticed how cold it was and how under dressed he was. It was obviously Christmas time, and he didn't have very warm layers.

James paid the lady at the counter 4 pounds and handed Kelly her cocoa. He led her over to a picnic table that was dimly lit by a lantern. He leaned against the tree as she sat down across from him on the table.

Harry had to admit that Kelly looked slightly angelic with her hot cocoa pressed to her lips and her blond hair framing her face, her eyes shining brightly, her cheeks flushed pink from the cold. James seemed to have noticed it too, as he was staring at her.

Kelly set her cocoa down on the table and stood up in between the table and James. James was slightly taller then her and, as Harry watched, he was looking down at Kelly somewhat nervously.

She reached up and brushed a lock of his hair out of his eyes, before wrapping her arms around his neck. James slid his arms around her waist and tilted his head down to hers, joining their lips.

Harry watched by with a mix of anger, jealousy, and pride. He was slightly proud of his Dad for having such charm, but Harry had never seemed to gain that trait, hence the jealousy. He also couldn't help fell angry that he was kissing someone other then his Mom, though that was completely out of hand, and Harry knew it,because they had obviously dated other people.

Kelly put her hands on the back of his head and pressed his head against hers, deepening the kiss. Harry could take a little peck, but he didn't care much for a make out session – at least, not watching his Dad have one. At last, after several minutes of Harry avoiding the scene in front of him, they pulled away. James grinned down at the girl and took her hand again. He began to lead her through the park, leaving the cocoas abandoned.

Harry looked at the hot chocolate one last time, laughing, before catching up with James and Kelly.

James had his arm around Kelly's waistas he led her over to a swinging bench in the center of the park. A gazebo, with white Christmas lights around its roof, shined through the trees, the lights twinkling playfully.

Kelly and James sat down next to each other on the swing. They sat, swinging, watching the figures dance around on the ice. After a while James turned to Kelly and kissed her once more, lightly on the lips. She smiled and closed her eyes, but he pulled away.

"Kelly, did you only come with me here so you could kiss me? Because you don't really talk otherwise," James said, pulling his arm away, glancing at her.

Kelly blushed furiously red. "Who told you?"

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies!" James replied mysteriously. (**A/N:** Sorry, I love that line. Fred and George rock!) "Goodbye, Kelly!"

Kelly stood up at his teasingcomment and walked off in a huff towards the rink. But she apparently didn't have as good footing in skates on the ground as she did on the ice. She twisted her ankle and fell over, She stood up blushing, straightening her skirt with a glance over her shoulder at James.

James sighed and stretched, draping his arms around the back of the swing. He smiled, though, and hummed a tune that Harry didn't recognize.

Harry was puzzled. His Dad, who from what he knew, always liked girls. He wondered why he turned down a girl as pretty as Kelly. He looked hopefully at his Dad, hoping to find out why, but that thought was dashed as he suddenly fell upwards as the memory ended.

Harry caught his footing before he could fall onto the cold stone floor. He was still questioning his Dad's antics, but was eager to see more of his Dad's life, so he hurried forward.

Harry was about to poke the surface again when a glint in the corner of his eye caused him to turn. He looked on top of the dresser and saw a picture. It was covered in dirt and dust. Harry touched it with his wand, muttering a cleaning spell under his breath. The dust and such was immediately cleaned off the surface of the frame.

Harry gasped. He was looking at a magnificently taken picture of James and Lily. James had his arm around Lily and Lily had her head back, laughing. As it moved, James twirled her out, before twirling her back into his arms. She looked up into his eyes and James kissed her. Lily sighed and then waved before she started laughing again.

Harry couldn't describe the feeling he had in his heart right now. All he knew was it was uncomfortable. He walked over to the couch and sat down, putting his head in his hands.

_Why is it bothering me so much to see my parents? I guess I just…miss them. At least they were happy…_ Harry thought in agony. He shook himself and stood up, walking over to the still glittering Pensieve. Taking a deep breath, Harry poked the surface with his wand.

He smiled as the Hogwarts Express came into clear view. He was finally going to Hogwarts with his Dad.

Harry plunged his head into the surface, bracing himself for falling. He tumbled through blackness until he landed with a thump on the ground. Cringing, he shut his eyes at the pain in his leg.

_I really need to work on landing!_ Harry thought. Suddenly a loud whistle echoed around him. Harry's eyes flew open and he saw the scarlet train gleaming in front of him.

Somebody ran through him, startling Harry. He jumped to his feet and saw that it was his Dad, running for the train.

"Oiy! Hurry up James!" a voice called from the train. Harry looked up and saw a younger Sirius Black grinning at James and waving. The train started to pull away and James leaped onto the train through the open door. As Harry followed him, he saw the Remus Lupin, age 11, had been holding the door for his Dad.

"Sorry, my Mum took forever to get ready! It's not my fault she tries to make herself look hot…ew, that's a creepy though!" James said with a look of disgust on his face. Sirius let out a bark-like laugh and walked through the hallway, James and Remus following him. Sirius flung open a compartment door, and the three boys followed him in. Remus reached through Harry and closed the door, much to the discomfort of Harry.

"Catch!" James hollered at Remus, who sat down and caught a Chocolate Frog in his mouth. Harry sat down on top of James trunk, which was on the seat next to James. The boys began talking about Quidditch and Gryffindor, which Harry listened to with interest. They all looked up, however, when a voice called out from the hallway.

"Anything from the trolly?"

Harry pulled up his legs as all three boys scrambled towards the door, money in their hands. Sirius and Remus bought several Pumpkin Pasties and Chocolate Frogs. James, however, took longer to decide. Harry stood up and walked next to his father.

He found out that the means for his slow progress was not that he couldn't decide, but the distraction of a pretty red head buying Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans.

Harry was staring into eyes much like his own, although they weren't in a mirror or reflection; they were his mother's.

Lily Evans had long dark red hair and a pretty face. Her bright green eyes twinkled as she smiled at James. One of James' free hands flew up to his hair and he ruffled his hair unnecessarily, a grin on his face.

Lily reached into her pocket to pull out some money, but James held out a hand.

"I never mind treating a pretty girl," he said huskily, handing the trolly lady a few knuts. Lily blushed a light pink and followed her friends into the next compartment over. However, before she walked in, she looked at James and smiled softly.

James walked dizzily into the compartment. He sat down empty handed.

"Didn't you just buy something?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," James replied quietly.

"You ate it already? Pig!" Sirius said, turning back to his exploding snap game.

James looked up. "Not for me, prat! For…err, well, I actually don't know her name yet. But she loves me!" James said cockily. Harry rolled his eyes, but was suddenly jostled as the memory ended and he landed on the cold cellar floor.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Well, how is it so far? Please tell me what you think of it! The ending was a little odd, I admit. But this chapter at least had two memories in it! I'm trying to put the memories in order of when they happened, and also I don't want to group two different types of memories in the same chapter. I prefer to have a new memory each chapter, but these two sort of went together. Now…

R

E

V

I

E

W


	4. The Skill Lived On

**Title:** Looking in Dad's Pensieve

**Author:** dragonriderhp

**Summary:** What would happen if Harry came across his Dad's old Pensieve? He would be able to see his Dad's life, that's what, and how he, Harry, came to live. Some romance with L/J, mostly General or Humor. HBP Spoilers!

**A/N:** Hi! I know it was pretty weird to have James – err – making out around age 10, but I wanted to clear things up. Harry only _thought_ that James looked 10, as is why he called him 10. But, Kelly was the one who came onto him, deepening the kiss. At first he just kissed her simply, as is why Harry said he was "okay with a peck" so James didn't really put that on. That's also why he didn't like her. That actually happened the December before he got his letter, so he was almost going to Hogwarts. I just wanted to say that so nobody thinks that it's gross or anything because he did that – and I certainly don't want you to judge my story on that. Because I hope that you don't think the whole story will be like that; I'm trying to not make it like that though. Thanks for reviewing! Please R & R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize.

**Thanks to:**

Leesh- thank you for reviewing, and for telling me that. I forgot that it wasn't clear to what had happened then, but now I hope it is!

Hnz786- thanks for reviewing! I'm going to try to make these longer!

fallenangel- thanks so much for reviewing! I love that you like it!

Emalee.Snape- thanks for reviewing! I'm going to try to update often!

_

* * *

_

Looking in Dad's Pensieve

**Chapter 4: The Skill Lived On**

Harry shook the dust off of himself, standing. He was beginning to fell aches and pain all over his body for the continuous falling over and landing roughly on the ground. Picking a wad of grass (_How on earth did that get on me?_)off ofhis jacket, Harry hurried once more towards the Pensieve.

He brought out his wand and touched the surface. The substance inside the Pensieve glittered until something cleared that brought Harry much delight.

Harry was looking down onto the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch. He eagerly bent over the basin until he toppled forward as soon as his nose touched the substance.

Harry landed on a hard, wooden bench. As he righted himself, he saw that he was sitting in one of the Quidditch stands. Harry looked around him and saw, to his surprise, Lily standing at the edge of the stands next to a tall brunette. Harry hurried forward and stood in the empty spot next to his mom.

Lily looked 13 or 14 and had on her Gryffindor scarf and gloves. Her red hair was a little below her shoulders, and she had obviously put on some mascara, because her bright green eyes stood out. Her friend had a cheery face and light blue eyes, also showing her Gryffindor support.

"HERE COMES THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM!" a loud voice echoed throughout the pitch. Harry looked over and saw a blond boy sitting behind the microphone by Professor McGonagall.

The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs began cheering loudly as he rattled off the names.

"Seeker: Jones! Chasers: Widdle, Emory, and Potter!" Harry felt a lurch in his stomach as he saw his Dad fly out onto the pitch.

James flew around the pitch just as the commentator shouted out, "Beaters: Black and Bell!" Sirius soared onto the pitch and twirled his bat in the air.

"And Keeper: Sanders!"

James sped towards the Gryffindor stands where Harry was standing and pulled to a halt in front of Lily.

"For you," he said huskily, pulling a white lily from his robes. He handed it to Lily and winked at her.

"I don't want your bloody charity, Potter!" Lily shouted angrily, her face flushed. She threw the flower onto the pitch, glaring at James. He looked at her, hurt, before flying over to Sirius. He muttered something to his best friend and Sirius patted him on the shoulder.

Harry watched the flower drift gracefully onto the grass, feeling the same sort of falling feeling in his stomach.

_What if what Sirius said was wrong? What if Lily never really loved my Dad?_Harry thought nervously.

The two teams, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, positioned themselves in the middle of the field.

"I'm Elliot Winson and I must say this is going to be a match! Ravenclaw is trailing Gryffindor in points at the moment, but their team is getting better – this is sure to be an interesting game! Here comes Hooch!" Winson shouted.

Harry leaned anxiously forward as Madame Hooch blew the whistle.

James immediately got the Quaffle and he zoomed towards the hoops, dodging the other teams Seeker.

"And Potter takes the Quaffle, dodging Yin, Ravenclaw's Seeker. The Keepers are at their ends, and Potter passes it to Emory – she's quite the looker, I do hope she goes with me to Hogsmeade soon – ouch! Sorry, Professor! Emory takes it and flips around Gilherst – oh! Nearly misses a bludger, she passes it to Widdle, who in turn passes it to Potter – ouch, bad pass by Widdle. The Quaffle is caught by Gilherst, he's looking at the top of his game – my, he's dodged everyone and it's just him and the Keeper now!" Winson cried.

Harry watched his dad in awe – he, too, seemed to have an uncanny grace on a broom. Harry now saw where he must have acquired his Quidditch talent.

Lily's eyes were following somebody on the pitch. Harry's heart soared as he saw two people in her vision, one being James. But he immediately shook his head in dismay as he heard Lily whisper something to her friend.

"Bobby Gilherst is taking me to Hogsmeade this weekend. Damn, he can snog!" Lily said, giggling. Her friend laughed too.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to the game.

"AN AMAZING SAVE BY SANDERS! Bloody talent, she's got. Gryffindor has got quite a stacked team this year…Sanders throws the ball to Potter, who hurries around Modgen and Bevner, both Ravenclaw Beaters – he passes to Widdle, who returns it – its just Potter and the Keeper now!" Winson said excitedly. "POTTER SCORES! 10-0 Gryffindor!"

James flew up in the air and did a few flips, grinning. Lily rolled her eyes but clapped politely.

_Dad sure wants Mum's attention,_ Harry thought, watching James. He looked over and saw Lily clapping and his hand immediately flew up to ruffle his hair.

Lily's friend nudged her and pointed to James who was talking to Sirius but was grinning and watching Lily.

Lily immediately clamped her hands together and glared at him.

"AND EMORY IS OFF! Streaking down the pitch, she avoids another player – oh! Nicely placed Bludger there, by Black, knocking Gilherst out of the path of Emory – Emory serves it to Potter, WHO WEAVES AROUND THE POSTS AND PASSES IT TO EMORY – IT'S A GOOOOOAL!" The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs erupted into cheers and stood up in a great wave of red and gold.

James flew over and hugged Charlemagne (Charlie) Emory (**A/N:** Don't ask how we know the name of her…we just do) and looked over at Lily. She was watching them with her arms folded over her chest.

After 15 long, dangerous minutes of Quidditch the score was 130-90 Gryffindor. Lily had lightened up and was cheering just as loud for James as she was for everyone else.

"GILHERST SCORES AGAIN! That makes it 130-100 to Gryffindor. It's anyone's game; whoever catches the Snitch first will win it!" Winson said, watching Widdle catch the ball from Sanders.

"Widdle hurries down the court while the team gets into position. The Seekers are still looking for the Snitch – WIDDLE SCORES! GILHERST PASSES TO DRUMILL WHO DROPS IT! Potter retrieves it and rushes towards the goal! THE SEEKERS ARE DIVING! They have both spotted the Snitch – it's a foot race now! OW! I know that Professor it's a figure of speech! EMORY CATCHS THE BALL FROM POTTER AND THEN RETURNS IT – POTTER SCORES!" Winson hurriedly looked around, trying to catch everything in the game.

"GO JAMES!"

Harry looked over and saw Lily jumping up and down, screaming. She clapped excitedly and James looked over in surprise.

Sirius flew up to James, following James' gaze.

James was staring at Lily in awe. He started to tip over but Sirius rightened him. Lily blushed magenta, as she saw him looking at her, but she smiled shyly at him.

Harry turned back to the game as the two Seekers streaked by him.

"THE SCORE IS NOW 150-120, GRYFFINDOR! Whoever can catch the Snitch will win the game for them! JONES ANDYIN ARE NECK AND NECK!"

Harry looked at the two Seekers: both had their hands extended, following the gold blur in front of them. Harry looked up as Winson started shouting excitedly; the words were drowned out by the roaring around him as the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs rose to their feet in an uproar;

Jones had caught the Snitch!

Harry followed the crowd onto the pitch as they rushed excitedly to greet the players.

Harry jogged up to his Dad and stood next to him, watching him flirt with girls, chat with guys, and grin cockily at everyone who congratulated him.

_Such a people person,_ Harry thought with a smile.

Suddenly a red head ran through the crowd up to James – and flung her arms around him.

James stood there in shock, completely paralyzed. Lily grabbed his face and kissed him.

James' eyes widened even more, if it was possible. Sirius catcalled and Lily's friend hooted, along with many other people in the crowd.

Suddenly Lily pulled away as if burned. She stared at him in surprise, her cheeks quickly turning bright red. James stood there staring at her. She whirled around and disappeared into the crowd.

After about a minute of James staring at where Lily had just been, Sirius pushed him over. James stumbled but quickly gained composure.

"She _kissed_ you, mate!" Sirius said, thumping James on the back.

"I gotta talk to her," James murmured under his breath.

James took off abruptly, running towards the lake. Harry groaned and followed him, curious to find out what would happen next.

After a few minutes they reached the lake, Harry breathing slightly heavily. James slowed down as he saw a red head lying down by the edge of the water.

Lily had her hands behind her head and was looking up into the sky wistfully.

James walked close to her and cleared his throat.

Lily sat up in surprise and her eyes narrowed as she saw James approaching her.

"What do you want?" Lily asked bitterly. "Haven't you already embarrassed me enough?"

James glared at her in surprise.

"ME! What are you talking about? You came onto me! I didn't do anything!" James said in protest.

Lily stood up and faced him. "Well, you could have pushed me away or something! You didn't have to kiss me back!"

James rolled his eyes. "Now, I couldn't deny a pretty lady her privilege, now could I?"

Lily threw her hands up in frustration.

"Look, I just did that as an – aftermath of the euphoria of the game. That's all. I don't like you, so don't get any ideas."

James sighed. "Fine. But don't blame me for what you did."

Harry watched as his parents squabbling by the lake faded away as he was brought back to the present.

When Harry landed in the dark, musty cellar, he couldn't keep the grin off his face that had appeared and stayed since he had seen his mom and dad kiss.

**

* * *

A/N: Well, that was much longer! Almost two times the size! I wanted to put a little drama, some excitement, and lots 'o' romance in this chapter. That's one of the reasons it took me so long! I'm really sorry about that; the other reason was I HAD THE BIGGEST WRITER'S BLOCK! But, luckily my friend fixed it for me! So now here's the chapter. I have an idea for the next one, too. Also, I wasn't exactly sure about the names, so please bear with me. Now, please R & R, as always! Thanks a million!**


	5. Prongs' Mistake

**Title:** Looking in Dad's Pensieve

**Author:** dragonriderhp

**Summary:** What would happen if Harry came across his Dad's old Pensieve? He would be able to see his Dad's life, that's what, and how he, Harry, came to live. Some romance with L/J, mostly General or Humor. HBP Spoilers!

**A/N:** Wow! I cannot believe how many people reviewed on chapter 3! I love it! Okay, I'm thinking for the chapters (not this one but maybe later on) I will change it so when Harry goes into the memory, the point of view is like a normal L/J fic and I won't have it be like "Harry watched James…" blah blah blah you get the point. But only if people want me to, so tell me that in your review please! So anyway, here's the chapter! I hope it's long enough, I'm kind of having trouble thinking of things to write. Not really that, but I'm just having writer's block. I already know how the ending will be, though :) R & R please!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize.

**Thanks to:**

SkoliroFraGarjzla  
THE REVIEWER OF DOOM  
mrspadfoot4eva  
sugur-huny-bun  
Potterscove57  
MagikMischiefMaker  
yourheartsdesire  
Heaven and Earth  
Emalee.Snape  
Leesh  
Hnz786  
fallenangel

You all reviewed and for that I am eternally grateful! (I know I may have already thanked some of you, I'm just doing everyone who reviewed.) You guys rock and I love you!

Here's an update!

* * *

_Looking In Dad's Pensieve_

**Chapter 5:** **Prongs' Mistake**

Harry went over and sat down on the couch, conjuring a glass of water for himself. The wind was howling above him as cool, fresh water glided down his throat.

Harry grinned at the wall.

_Alright, so maybe Mum did love Dad. Funny how that happened, too…I wonder what the next memory will be!_ Harry thought to himself, running a hand over his face.

He got up and set the glass on the table, a satisfying clunk echoing around the cellar.

Harry gripped his wand tightly as he walked over to the Pensieve, and once again prodded the surface.

The image shimmered, before the Great Hall appeared before him. But it looked familiar; it was set up just like it had been for OWLs in his 5th year.

_It went from 3rd year to 5th year?_ Harry thought, puzzled. He shrugged it off and leaned over the Pensieve.

As his nose broke the surface, he was once again flying through the air until he landed – surprisingly, on his feet – in the Hall.

Harry looked around. The desks were all empty but some of the OWL coordinators were mingling around the front, setting up something. Harry searched the room for his Dad, but couldn't seem to find him.

"Ow, Prongs, that was my foot!"

Harry turned as he heard a rushed voice from his left.

To his surprise, he saw four teenagers huddled together, crouching and squeezed close.

It was the Marauders, but Harry was puzzled by their behavior. He looked behind him and saw the doors to the Great Hall open slightly.

"Dear me, that door keeps opening!" a voice said from the front of the Hall.

The Marauders froze and quieted their hushed voices. They squished together more, Remus crouching down slightly.

"Wormtail, your foot!" James said, his eyes widening as he nudged Peter in the side. Harry felt anger boil up inside of him, but it quickly passed.

Peter pulled his right foot in closer to his other. Harry watched the friends, thoroughly confused.

Suddenly a tall wizard walked briskly past the Marauders, looking straight ahead and ignoring them completely. He grabbed the handles on the doors and pulled them shut before turning on his heel and walking once more past the boys, without acknowledging them at all.

Comprehension dawned on Harry. _Oh! They're under Dad's cloak with the map!_ Harry now understood the reason for their strange behavior.

Sirius and James let out an audible sigh; Remus and Peter clapped a hand over their mouths, and luckily no one heard.

They shuffled over to the right side of the Hall and walked closer to the front. Harry followed them, curious to know what they were doing.

"Snivellus should be sitting here," Sirius said with malice, pointing to an area on the floor.

Harry's brow furrowed, as Harry was deeply confused.

_They must be talking about at lunch, so that's probably where the Slytherin table is. And Snivellus is Snape, so it's probably where he normally sits during lunch!_ Harry confirmed his thoughts as he watched his thirteen-year-old dad.

"What if we miss and hit one of ole' Snivelly's friends?" Peter asked excitedly.

"Well, that'll be a silver trophy. But we must strive for the best! We must go for the gold!" Sirius put one foot on a chair and thrust his fist into the air, talking loudly.

James and Remus both grabbed a fistful of Sirius' shirt and yanked him onto the floor, anxiously covering themselves up with the cloak.

"What was that?" the tall wizard said from the front. The Marauders scooted along the floor until they were backed against the wall, just as the wizard strode over to the desk where Sirius had previously been making his speech.

James had his head in between his knees, his back shaking as he tried to contain his laughter. Remus had his eyes closed but was still grinning. Sirius sat watching the man, giggling softly to himself, making his hair fall gracefully over his eyes. And Peter was looking at his three friends, giggling in turn.

After the wizard went back to the front, the Marauders scrambled to their feet and pulled out their wands.

Harry wasn't close enough to hear what they said, but they all began muttering spells and charms, pointing their wands at the ceiling.

As Harry looked at the ceiling, he saw several clear bubbles appear, filled with a chunky hot pink liquid. Several thin boxes appeared also, all of different color. They then masked the danger area with a charm that camouflaged it with the ceiling.

"Brilliant," James whispered, grinning at their handywork.

"Come on, we have to get out of here! The fifth years are about to come in for their OWLs and we have to get up in the common room!" Remus said quickly, hurrying his friends out the door.

Once in the Entrance Hall they took off the cloak, though it made no difference to Harry. James stuffed it in his back.

The Marauders began to take the long way up to Gryffindor Tower, laughing and chatting with others in the hall.

Looking at his watch, Harry saw that it took them twenty minutes to get up there. It must have been break, because when they entered the common room, lots of other Gryffindors were scattered around the room.

The four boys flopped gracefully onto the couch, well, all except Peter. He sort of squeezed himself into a chair.

"I can't wait for lunch!" Sirius said, rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah," James agreed. "It should be brilliant. That was a great charm you found, Moony!"

Remus looked away sheepishly.

The common room door opened and three girls walked in.

Lily, her friend from the Quidditch game, and a tall, tan beauty were all talking together as they walked over to the fireplace where the Marauders were sitting.

Lily froze as her eyes fell on James. He grinned at her and ran a hand threw his hair.

Sirius leaped up and strolled over to the tan girl.

"Sirius, I'm warning you – stop!" the girl squealed as Sirius picked her up. He carried her over to the couch and tossed her onto it, before he started to tickle her.

She had tan skin and a slender figure. Her hair was a glossy black and went to the middle of her biceps. Her eyes were a dark teal and were twinkling with laughter.

"Jade, I'll save you!" the brunette from the game rushed over to her friends aide. Much to her dismay, Remus intercepted her and began to tickle her too.

"EMMELINE!" Jade yelped from the couch. Her voice was muffled, because Sirius was now sitting on her.

"Vance, do not even try to get your friend!" Sirius said to the brunette, whose arms were being pinned to her side by Remus. She glared at him, but was laughing.

James looked at Lily. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, Potter, I'm not that stupid!" Lily said. She sat down in the chair next to the fire.

Remus tossed Emmeline gently onto the couch and also sat on her. Her head was hanging off of it and her hair brushing the floor.

"Jade Rivera, this is all your fault!" She said, glaring at her friend upside down.

Jade, who had stopped fidgeting beneath Sirius, twisted her face and stuck her tongue out at Emme (**A/N:** Pronounced Emma). They both broke into giggles until the two boys shifted their position so they were sitting on their stomachs.

James still looked hurt from Lily's comment. Lily glanced at him and saw him looking at her.

James got up, mostly because there was no longer any room on the couch, and walked over to Lily.

"Why do you always expect the worst from me?" he murmured into her ear before walking over to the stairs.

Lily turned in her seat and watched him go, many different emotions crossing her face. Hurt, confusion, sadness, but mostly, guilt.

James disappeared from view up the stairs. Harry knew he had to follow him. He trotted up the stairs to the dorm and saw that the door had thankfully been left open.

James was standing in front of a mirror, anxiously pressing his hair down. His glasses lay on the bed next to him.

"Ah, oh well," he said, and ruffled his hair again. James grabbed his glasses and robe and threw them on quickly. He brushed past Harry and hurried down the stairs again. Harry followed him into the common room.

When James sat down, Lily's eyes were on him. He saw her looking at him and winked at her, unfazed.

Remus was now sitting next to Emme on the couch, but Sirius was still sitting on Jade. But, they were all talking as if this was a normal activity.

"Hey Pete," James said, thumping Peter on the back. He stumbled forward, falling out of his chair.

The Marauders laughed as James sat in the chair. Peter stood up, brushing himself off and laughing, and sat on the arm of the chair.

Lily was watching the two boys, smiling.

The bell rang outside of the common room, signaling the beginning of lunch. All four Marauders leaped up, grinning evilly. The girls all looked at them in surprise, before the Marauders ran out the portrait hole.

Harry laughed and followed them out the hole.

When they entered the Great Hall the four house tables were back and there was some students already sitting down eating.

James, Sirius, and Remus sat down on the side of the table that faced the Slytherin table. Peter sat opposite them.

"Where's Snivellus?" he asked.

"I don't know. Why do you think I'm going to keep track of the person I hate the most, Wormtail?" James said, rolling his eyes as he grabbed a sandwich.

"Who are you guys talking about?" a voice said from behind them.

All three boys turned around and saw Emme standing behind them. She sat down next to Remus, much to their surprise.

"Hey Pete!" Jade said cheerfully as she sat down next to him with Lily.

"Um, no one in particular," James said slowly, looking at Lily out of the corner of his eye.

Remus and Sirius glanced at each other.

Harry saw that all three boys had their wands on their laps underneath the table. Peter didn't, though, for some reason.

They ate for several minutes chatting about the upcoming Hogsmeade trip, until James' head jerked up and he nudged Sirius.

Sirius followed James' gaze and tapped Remus on the arm, who also looked up.

They all grinned as they saw two Slytherins walk in.

One was Lucius Malfoy, his sleek white blond hair pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck. (**A/N:** You have no idea how weird that is to say!) The boy next to him was none other then Snape, his nose as hooked as ever and his hair still undeniably greasy.

They both sat down at the table across to two large, broad shouldered kids.

"Excellent," Sirius whispered.

James leaned over to Sirius and said something in his ear, who nodded. The whisper was barely audible, but Harry caught it.

"Perfect spot. Give it 3 minutes."

Sirius turned and said the same thing to Remus. They all gripped their wands with their hand and continued to eat as if nothing was planned.

As soon as James finished his egg salad sandwich, he turned to Sirius and began whispering once more.

"It's all ready. Prepare the distraction, then perform it underneath the table. Afterwards stand up onto the table and then you know what to do!" James told him.

Sirius nodded and spooned some mashed potatoes on his plate, as the girls were eyeing him suspiciously.

"So, Sirius, what are you doing for Hogsmeade?" Jade asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him. Emme leaned across the table and muttered something to Lily and she burst out laughing.

Sirius blushed and the potatoes that were currently in his mouth fell onto the table. That caused Lily and Emme to laugh harder. James was looking up at Lily, his head tilted towards his wand.

"Well," Sirius said, gaining composure. "Nothing _yet_," he winked at her.

"Oh, because I was just going to tell you that you shouldn't be doing anything because you're such a prick!" Jade smirked at him and continued eating her salad.

"Ohhhh!" Lily and Emme said together, laughing at the look on his face.

Remus patted Sirius' shoulder. "Mate, you just got owned," he said seriously. (**A/N:** No pun intended)

Jade laughed at the look on Remus' face.

Suddenly, Sirius shouted out, "I LOVE MY MOMMY!"

Everyone sitting around him stopped laughing, except Remus and James (**A/N:** Peter ran off for one of his stupid little Death Eater meetings…grrrrr!) who pulled their wands out.

"What, is it a crime to love someone's mother?" Sirius said innocently.

Lily rolled her eyes and continued eating.

Moments later Sirius shouted once again.

"I LOVE REMUS!"

Everyone looked at him.

Remus scooted away from him, running into Emme. He continued pushing away even when he began to push Emme too. She giggled softly.

Sirius stood up and climbed onto his bench.

"Remmie I love, I love my Remmie!" he sang off tune, wiggling his butt around in Remus' face.

The look on Remus' face when he began to do that was pure horror and utter disgust.

James took that as his cue. He jumped up, pulling his wand with him. Soon Sirius and Remus followed suit.

They all pointed their wands above the Slytherin table.

"_Evvocate!_" they cried in unison. (**A/N:** A spell I made up that makes thing go, or start)

Suddenly the bubbles, which had before been hidden, zoomed down onto the table, splattering all of the 3rd year boys with sticky pink gunk that wouldn't come off their clothes for a week. The robes immediately were dyed bright pink.

Following that, the thin boxes flew down until they were hovering, one over one, above each of the Slytherin 3rd year boys' heads. They exploded and thin paper drifted down from them, each box a different color.

As soon as the pieces of paper touched their heads, the whole head and hair of the student turned that color except more vibrant.

Malfoy was holding his bright blue hair in front of him, looking at it in shock. He then turned and looked at Snape, whose hair and face were both a matching bright purple.

The people seated around them had neon orange, lime green, hot pink, and many other colors.

James, Sirius, and Remus leaped up onto the table. James thrust his wand into the air and a bright, flashing sign that read **With love, the Marauders** on it appeared in the air.

Everyone was laughing as Sirius shouted, "Thank you, we're here till – well, whenever we graduate!"

"And we promise your amusement – their hair – will stay there for a week or more!" Remus added.

James ran a hand through his hair and grinned, before clambering back down onto the bench.

When they were seated, they looked up.

Jade and Lily were glaring at them in disbelief. Emme was standing up and away from the Marauders.

Then, Lily, looking at James, said in a hoarse whisper, "You did this?"

James looked crestfallen at the look on her face.

"Well – I didn't – um, you see – er, yeah," James mumbled.

Lily's eyes filled with hurt as she stared at him.

"Potter, you are a selfish, cruel, insufferable prat and I never want to look at you again!" she cried.

Lily shot off the bench and ran out the door, her deep red hair trailing behind her. Jade and Emme stood up and followed her after sending the Marauders death glares.

After the two girls disappeared from the Hall, the boys turned to look at each other – that is, Remus and Sirius turned towards James.

James looked thoroughly depressed as he stared at the spot where Lily's head had previously been.

"You alright mate?" Sirius said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Remus nodded in agreement.

James weakly shook his head.

"What have I done?" he asked no one in particular meekly, putting his head on his arms.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and sighed just as Harry faded out of the memory.

When Harry landed, on the ground, he remained there. As he lay on the musty floor, he couldn't help imagine that his dad had just ruined everything.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Yahoo! I got the chapter done! Yay, I'm so happy! This one was a lot longer and full of drama and such! I'm so glad, because I had lots of writers block. The next chapter will be slower and sort of a background chapter, but still important. I'm not updating, though, unless I get…hmm…I'll say 7 reviews! I know, I'm greedy, but you guys rock and really help! Thanks again for for helping me with an idea for this chapter. You should go check out her stuff (its great!) after you REVIEW! Please?

I'll give you a brownie! We're making some now, just for you, as long as you review!


	6. The Strength of Love

**Title:** Looking in Dad's Pensieve

**Author:** dragonriderhp

**Summary:** What would happen if Harry came across his Dad's old Pensieve? He would be able to see his Dad's life, that's what, and how he, Harry, came to live. Some romance with L/J, mostly General or Humor. HBP Spoilers!

**A/N:** Heyyy again! I know it's been sort of a long wait, and I'm really sorry! I've been loaded with tests, projects, and homework this week though. But I'm trying to keep them coming fast, and not make you all have to suffer, like I know you are! Just kidding! Don't forget to R & R please!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize.

**Thanks To:**

Jesy121  
SkoliroFraGarjzla  
DeathKitty00  
purtyinpink71121  
sugur-huny-bun  
Agnes1014  
tropicalpunch9812  
Heaven and Earth  
My-Name-IS-eLLe  
Piper  
Bballgurl4eva  
ohsnap its potter  
punkrocks78 

You guys rock so much! Thanks again for reviewing! Keep it up, you make me so happy! Love ya!

**IMPORTANT**

This chapter when you see ---------------------------------------- _then italics_ its one of Harry's memories that he's thinking of. Also, some of the memories are actually from the book, the others are based off it but aren't word for word.

And now on with the show…

* * *

_Looking In Dad's Pensieve_

**Chapter 6: The Strength of Love**

Harry leaned against the dusty couch and ran his hands through his untidy hair.

_Dad was finally getting Mum's trust…and he had to ruin it! How on earth would they get married this way? I wonder if when people say I'm like my dad, they mean that I act before I think. It's probably true; I mean, look at what happened in 5th year, with the Department of Mysteries. Hermione was right…I like to play hero. I don't think realistically, but I just jump at things and don't think them through._

Harry sighed, and rubbed his face. He was getting quite tired; imagine traveling into memories repeatedly, and landing on a stone floor each time.

He stood up and pulled out his wand. Pointing it at the table, he conjured a cup of steaming coffee. Harry slowly sipped it, thinking of how lucky he was to have Ginny the way he did. She had always liked him and he didn't need to worry about ruining it like his Dad just did…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Ginny's been asking about you again. All summer, all that came out of her mouth was "When's Harry coming?" Quite annoying, really. I mean, she's only 11 and she's already obsessed with you!" Ron told Harry. _

_Harry grinned. He heard a noise from upstairs and he glanced up. Standing in the stairwell was Ginny, her face flushed, her hair blending with the color of her face…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Ginny's dating someone else," Hermione told the boys. Harry felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he stopped. _

"_Who?" Ron asked angrily, echoing Harry's thoughts. _

"_Michael Corner," she said simply before walking off. _

_  
The whole while during Transfiguration Harry and Ron were figuring out ways that Michael could die. Ron was doing it in protection of his sister, as he thought Harry was too. But Harry was doing it because he was furiously jealous of him…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_He kept up a relentless flow of encouragement all the way back to the castle, and by the time they reached the second floor, Ron was looking marginally more cheerful. When Harry pushed open the tapestry to take their usual shortcut up to Gryffindor Tower, however, they found themselves looking at Dean and Ginny, who were locked in a close embrace and kissing fiercely as though glued together. _

_It was as though something large and scaly erupted into life in Harry's stomach, clawing at his insides: Hot blood seemed to flood his brain, so that all thought was extinguished, replaced by a savage urge to jinx Dean into a jelly. Wrestling with this sudden madness, he heard Ron's voice as though from a great distance away._

"_Oi!" _

_Dean and Ginny broke apart and looked around._

"_What?" said Ginny._

"_I don't want to find my own sister snogging people in public!"_

"_This was a deserted corridor till you came butting in!" said Ginny._

_Dean was looking embarrassed. He gave Harry a shift grin that Harry did not return, as the newborn monster inside him was roaring for Dean's instant dismissal from the team…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_As he was ducking toward the drinks table, he walked straight into Ginny, Arnold the Pygmy puff riding on her shoulder and Crookshanks mewing hopefully at her heels. _

"_Looking for Ron?" she asked, smirking. "He's over there, the filthy hypocrite."_

_Harry looked into the corner she was indicating. There, in full view of the whole room, stood Ron wrapped so closely around Lavender Brown it was hard to tell whose hands were whose. _

"_It looks like he's eating her face, doesn't it?" said Ginny dispassionately. "But I suppose he's got to refine his technique somehow. Good game, Harry."_

_She patted him on the arm; Harry felt a swooping sensation in his stomach…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ginny did not seem at all upset about the breakup with Dean; on the contrary, she was the life and soul of the team. Her imitations of Ron anxiously bobbing up and down in front of the goal posts as the Quaffle sped toward him, or of Harry bellowing orders at McLaggen before being knocked out cold, kept them all highly amused. Harry, laughing with the others, was glad to have an innocent reason to look at Ginny; he had received several more Bludger injuries during practice because he had not been keeping his eyes on the Snitch…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"_We won!" yelled Ron, bounding into sight and brandishing the silver Cup at Harry. "We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!"_

_Harry looked around; there was Ginny running toward him; she had a hard, blazing look in her face as she threw her arms around him. And without thinking, without planning it, without worrying about the fat that fifty people were watching, Harry kissed her…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Ginny, listen…" Harry said very quietly, as the buzz of conversation grew louder around them and people began to get to their feet, "I can't be involved with you anymore. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together."_

_She said, with an oddly twisted smile, "It's for some stupid, noble reason, isn't it?"_

"_It's been like…like something out of someone else's life, these last few weeks with you," said Harry. "But I can't…we can't…I've got things to do alone now."_

_She did not cry, she simply looked at him._

"_Voldemort uses people his enemies are close to. He's already used you as bait once, and that was just because you're my best friend's sister. Think how much danger you'll be in if we keep this up. He'll know, he'll find out. He'll try and get to me through you."_

"_What if I don't care?" said Ginny fiercely. _

"_I care," said Harry. "How do you think I'd feel if this was your funeral…and it was my fault…."_

_She looked away from him, over the lake._

"_I never really gave up on you," she said. "Not really. I always hoped…. Hermione told me to get on with life, maybe go out with some other people, relax a bit around you, because I never used to be able to talk if you were in the room, remember? And she thought you might take a bit more notice if I was a bit more – myself."_

"_Smart girl, that Hermione," said Harry, trying to smile. "I just wish I'd asked you sooner. We could've had ages…months…years maybe…."_

"_But you've been too busy saving the Wizarding world," said Ginny, half laughing. "Well…I can't say I'm surprised. I knew this would happen in the end. I knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting Voldemort. Maybe that's why I like you so much."…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Ginny, the thing that kept me going during the war…with Voldemort. It was thinking that when I got home, if I survived, you would be there. For me," said Harry softly, pushing a lock of red hair out of Ginny's brown eyes. _

_Ginny looked up at him, her eyes watering. "I was always waiting. And I always will be…for you."_

_Harry felt as if an enormous weight had been lifted out of his stomach as he wrapped his arms around Ginny and kissed her. _

_Harry pulled away and leaned to Ginny's ear. _

"_I love you. Even if I was to stupid to realize it at first."_

"_Well that's okay, because I knew you were that stupid," Ginny said laughing. "That's why I always waited, always loving you."…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry smiled, his head in his hands. Sighing, he stood up.

_My dad died for my mum. And she died for me. That has to say something about their love for each other. Plus, if Ginny's and mine can survive Voldemort's war, then I'm sure Dad fixed it somehow._

Smiling grimly, Harry stood and walked slowly over to the Pensieve. He poked the surface with his wand and watched as the Gryffindor Common Room came into view.

"Here goes. Let's hope Dad didn't mess up too bad."

And with that comment, Harry leaned forward and broke the surface with his head, sending him tumbling forward into the memory.

_(In the Burrow)_

"Gin, please sit down! You're making us nervous!" Fred Weasley told his sister as he flopped into a chair. His long, blond-red hair fell into his face as he closed is eyes to get the image of his youngest sibling out of his head.

Ginny ran a nervous hand through her long red hair. She closed her hazel eyes and sighed.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Fred," she said, jumping onto the couch. Her older brother, Ron, hopped into the air slightly at the other end.

Ginny sat up. "Where could Harry be?" she cried out loudly.

Bill and George came over and sat next to Ginny. They each put an arm around her, and Bill pulled her head onto his shoulder.

"Thanks," she sniffed quietly. She had been crying and screaming on and off for the past hour.

"Where is he? I'm so nervous that he's hurt or upset or doing something irrational! Sirius should have never said that!" Ginny said angrily.

George rubbed her back soothingly. They were seated in the Burrow living room, and the fire was crackling, warming the five red heads in the room. Their Mom was cooking cinnamon bread in the kitchen and the smell wafted into the room, filling the Weasley's noses with its delicious aroma.

"Ginny, Sirius didn't mean it," Fred said softly, watching the flames dance with a glazed expression on his face.

"Yes he did!"

Ginny stood up quickly, pushing away her brothers, her face flushed and her fists clenched.

"Sirius has been like this ever since Harry found him again. Something happened to him that he's not telling us. And he just takes it out on Harry! He's rude to him, he snaps at him, he bosses him around – he's so touchy that if you walk into the room he yells at you! And what he told Harry was completely out of hand. But Sirius is too stubborn to tell us _why_ he's so mad, so instead he's in this mood! He has no right at all to be treating us like this and now he's made Harry disappear all because of his stupid temper!"

The boys in the room looked at Ginny blankly after her rant. She glared at them all and sat down in a huff, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Ginny calm – "

"Bill, she's right!" the Weasley's looked at Ron in surprise. He had been quiet throughout the whole conversation, and when they turned to him he was sitting straight up with a hard look on his face.

"Sirius has been different since he came back from the veil. He's changed, and I'm wondering what happened when he was in there. I've been curious since he came back…he's never been this way to Harry before either. She's right," Ron continued quietly.

They fell back in silent agreement. Ginny let her brothers put their arms around her again and she leaned into George.

Suddenly Fred jumped out of the chair and leaped onto Ginny, George, and Bill, sprawling along then. Ginny screamed and George and Bill laughed, before all of them began tickling Fred. He squealed (**A/N:** Haha, yes, squealed!) and laughed and kicked until they finally stopped. He sat up and squeezed himself between Fred and Ron.

They sat silently, listening to the pots and pans clank together, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

Rain began pounding on the windows and the fire flickered softly.

Ginny leaned back into the couch and started into the scarlet, orange, yellow, and white flames licking the wood. Her brothers were all looking around, thinking about what had happened to a black-haired boy – however, a different one then Ginny.

_Harry, please be safe._

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Yes! I finally finished this chapter. And I know you're all going to kill me because of the long wait and the pathetic chapter, and I'm soooo sorry! I've had a really…emotionally disturbed week so far, and that's why I've not been able to update. That and being sick. This chapter was sort of dry, but it explained something about Ginny and Harry's relationship. I hope to update the next chapter soon (honestly!) and I'm really going to try! I already have the idea. But I'm extremely sorry for the wait, but I hope this can satisfy you until next time. And I'm going to ask for…13 reviews before I update! I know, I'm evil, but that way I have a reason for not updating! I'm kidding : ) you guys are actually fabulous at reviewing. But anywho, so very sorry for the wait and the dry chapter. Also I DO NOT OWN THE EXCERPTS FROM HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE! THAT'S J.K. ROWLING'S! So now…

**Review!**


	7. Curiosity Killed the Chaser Part 1

**Title:** Looking in Dad's Pensieve

**Author:** dragonriderhp

**Summary:** What would happen if Harry came across his Dad's old Pensieve? He would be able to see his Dad's life, that's what, and how he, Harry, came to live. Some romance with L/J, mostly General or Humor. HBP Spoilers!

**A/N:** Hi again! I'm sorry for the sort of let-down chapter last time, but I'm hoping to make it up with this one! I'm going to work really hard on this and make sure its long. ALSO: **IMPORTANT NOTE**: I have had a really tough few weeks with everything that's been going on and I've been super busy and that's why it's taken so long…so I'm sorry for that. But let me stop talking…here's the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize.

**Thanks to:**

lilangelx14xx  
Jesy121  
SkoliroFraGarjzla  
Heaven and Earth  
Piper  
sugur-huny-bun  
purtyinpink71121  
ohsnap its potter  
tropicalpunch9812  
Agnes1014  
DeathKitty00

You guys are soooo important! It's my reviewers that keep me writing…so thank you all!

_

* * *

_

Looking in Dad's Pensieve

**Chapter 7: Curiosity Killed the Chaser -- Part 1**

_Previously where we left Harry…_

_Smiling grimly, Harry stood and walked slowly over to the Pensieve. He poked the surface with his wand and watched as the Gryffindor Common Room came into view. _

"_Here goes. Let's hope Dad didn't mess up too bad."_

_And with that comment, Harry leaned forward and broke the surface with his head, sending him tumbling forward into the memory. _

Harry readied himself to land on the cold, stone floor like usual, but was surprised as he landed on a plush couch.

He sat up, brushing off his arms.

Harry smiled as he looked around the familiar surroundings. He had landed on a plush red couch next to the fire of the Gryffindor Common Room.

He got up and stared over at the table next to a window. Three boys were seated, and one was standing looking out the glass.

Sirius glared at Remus over the chess table.

"Why do you always have to win?" Sirius said grumpily, propping his chin on his hands. His black hair fell gracefully over his eyes as he groaned.

"What is this, the 26th time he's checkmated you, I think?" Peter, who was sitting next to them, asked him. Sirius glared at him and Peter snickered.

Remus sighed. "You really need to practice!"

Sirius shrugged and began to clean up the pieces. Peter joined him, but Remus tilted back in his chair. He leaned over to James, who was staring out the window watching the rain.

"What's bugging you?" he asked him.

James turned around, his hair sticking out in all directions.

"Nothing."

"James, please. Shut up! There's something bugging you; it's really obvious. Tell us!" Remus replied.

James sighed, his hazel eyes looking tired. "It's – "

"Lilykins! Hi there, sweet flower!" Sirius jumped up in his seat just as a pretty red head walked over to their table.

Lily stared at Sirius in mild amusement. Her leaf green eyes (**A/N:** If you feel like clicking to see the color, here: http/ ) glittered as she smiled.

(**A/N:** I made up the Volunteer Committee…its like a club that puts together fun stuff for the school…including the V-Day Dance. You see, I couldn't make them Prefects since they're in 3rd year. P.S. The scene from chapter 5 was not during OWLs. It was set up like that for something else, but not important. And it was in December. Now its February (obviously) and throughout the year Lily seems to have almost forgotten the Slytherin Prank. Sorry if you were confused.)

"Right. Here you go, James. It's the plans for the Valentine's Day Dance. I'll talk to you at the Volunteer Committee meeting tomorrow," Lily said. She tucked a spare piece of light red hair behind her ears and turned away from the boys, her ponytail swinging behind her.

James watched after her, a glazed look in his eyes. He smiled slightly as he held the leaflet of paper limply in his hands.

_Wow,_ Harry thought. _I never really understood how much Dad liked Mum. I mean, I knew it was a lot. Obviously. But he's really stricken for her!_

"Earth to Prongs!" Peter said, waving a hand in front of James' face. James shook his head and turned towards his friends.

"So what about Lily is bugging you?" Sirius asked, plopping his head onto his folded arms.

"It's just…" James sat in a chair. "She'll act like she hates my guts and is ready to murder me, and then she's sweet, and nice, and friendly, and perfect…and then she'll hate my guts again! And I think I'm getting whip-lash from all the times she's done this to me. Like just now, she's perfectly civil, but I bet later she'll be quarrelling with me again! I just wish I knew how she really felt about me…"

Sirius suddenly sat up. "Well that's easy!"

Everyone, including Harry, turned to him in surprise.

Sirius just grinned.

"Follow me, fellas!"

Sirius jumped up and began walking quickly to the boys' dormitories. The other three Marauders looked at each other before getting up and following him.

As they passed a table of girls, including Lily, James glanced at it nervously. He watched Lily as he walked by. She looked up and, seeing him, sneered. James looked away quickly before jumped up the stairs two at a time.

When all of the boys piled into the room, they were surprised to see Sirius standing in front of the bookshelf (Remus') yanking several out. Sprawled on Remus' bed were a few potions, some floating devices, and James' Invisibility Cloak.

"What on earth are you doing Padfoot?" Remus cried loudly.

Sirius just held a finger to his lips and scanned through the books, leaving some open to a specific page.

Harry walked over to the bed and looked at the device. It seemed to have a microphone and a mini camera located on it. He knew, however, that those were Muggle devices, and was wondering how they could possibly work. Suddenly Sirius began to speak.

"Okay! Everyone sit down, or I'll turn you into a toad!" Sirius snapped.

The Marauders just looked at him blankly.

"I knew that wouldn't work. Anyway, tonight Lily and the rest of her friends are having a girls-only slumber party up in their dorm. What we need to do is get into that room!" Sirius said excitedly.

"I'm assuming you know how to do this?" James said nervously.

"Indeed…" Sirius trailed off, grinning. "First, we need to get past the stairs!"

Suddenly an easel appeared next to Sirius, and he smacked his wand onto it. A drawing a stairs formed on it.

"As we all know, through experience, the stairs only let up those of the female gender! So what we need to do is make ourselves either a) fool the stairs by making our gender unknown or b) use such a powerful spell and or potion that will allow us to be supposed females."

Remus was staring at Sirius in awe, while James and Peter were gazing at him in amazement.

"I have conducted research and discovered several 4-hour spells and potions that will allow us to appear as a female in order to get past the stairs."

"Hold on, Padfoot," Remus said. "Your logic makes sense, but that's some really powerful magic on those stairs! Do you think they will work?"

"Of course!" Sirius cried, leaping towards Remus while waving his wand around. "The potions combined will make a force so strong it will never be ceased!"

Sirius stood, wide eyed and panting, in front of Remus. Remus was pushed against the bed post staring in horror at Sirius.

"Ye-ye-yes sir!" Remus stammered.

Sirius suddenly smiled perkily and returned to his board.

James and Remus shared a look and smothered a snicker.

"Anywho, we will all take those potions. But, since those take a while to sink in, we have some more time to prepare. There is no way that all of us are going to be able to fit under the Invisibility Cloak without being shown or visible. So, we need to shrink ourselves and the Cloak. Now, before you say anything – " Sirius held up a finger to shush Peter – "I have tried this on several first years, and they work fine. We'll all take the potion, and then we'll do a simple shrinking spell to shrink the cloak."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "You've really thought this through…were you planning it?"

Sirius nodded and continued chipperly. "Then, we will climb up the stairs, invisible, small, and females, and when we get to the top, we will sneak in unaware when Lily goes to get her stuff, which will be "mysteriously missing". How will we not be heard, you ask? Why, by a sound spell, of which we will place on the Cloak! A very strong one, at that!"

"Any questions?"

James, Remus, and Peter stared, amazed, at Sirius. They suddenly burst out into applause. Sirius mock-bowed before he began to gather things on the bed.

"OH!" He shot up, making the others jump in surprise.

"I forgot this."

Sirius straightened, holding the device Harry had seen earlier. He had a wickedly malicious grin on his face.

"This will allow us to record everything we see and hear during the sleepover. There's a monitor, magical of course, set up in a secret compartment by my bed that will have all of the information saved. That way we can observe it later. So lets become girlies!"

Peter could no longer take it. He fell on the ground laughing, rolling around on the carpet. His face turned pink and he held his stomach as he laughed.

Everyone stared at him on the floor. Only moments later, Peter fell asleep, snoring loudly.

"Well, let's put him in his bed!" James said, grabbing his feet. Remus walked over and lifted Peter's arms, and together they dropped him on his bed.

"Okay, so first we need to shrink the cloak. Here's the spell: _shrinfinnio_. Let's all cast together, but pull away when I shout, okay?" Sirius said, pointing his wand at the cloak. Remus and James nodded, pulling out their wands.

"1…

"2…

"3!"

"_SRINFINNIO!"_

Jets of bright orange light flew out of everyone's wands.

"NOW!" Sirius cried, yanking away his own. Remus and James followed suit. Before them lay a small-child sized Invisibility Cloak.

"Ok, now for the hard part. Take these glasses," Sirius said, setting three tall glasses on the bedside table. He pulled four small cauldrons over to him and used a ladle to pour a small serving of each into every glass. He then pulled out his wand and whispered something before stirring it in the glasses. The potion turned white then faded to pink.

"Is everyone ready?"

Remus nodded, but James looked hesitant.

"Listen, mate," Remus said, clapping a hand on James' shoulder. "This is the only way you can find out what Lily is thinking about you!"

Determination crossed James' face and he nodded.

"Okay. Bon apatite!"

The three boys gripped the glasses and chugged the liquid. Once they had finished, they threw the glasses to the floor. They burst into many different pieces, but Harry's attention was on the Marauders.

He was now staring at three girls.

_(to be continued...) _

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** I know I'm evil! I'm sorry! But I really wanted to update for you guys, and I had to split the chapter up into two parts anyways. I promise I'm going to finish this one soon though! If it was confusing, please tell me, and I'll explain it during the next Part. Part 2 is coming soon, I promise! Please, please REVIEW though! I'll probably update sooner then! My reviews motivate me! Thanks!


	8. Curiosity Killed the Chaser Part 2

**Title:** Looking in Dad's Pensieve

**Author:** dragonriderhp

**Summary:** What would happen if Harry came across his Dad's old Pensieve? He would be able to see his Dad's life, that's what, and how he, Harry, came to live. Some romance with L/J, mostly General or Humor. HBP Spoilers!

**A/N:** Here's Part 2 of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed the last Part, and I'm sorry to keep you waiting! So here you go!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize.

**Thanks to:**

FiccieBoy  
Tina101  
Anime Angel313009  
Piper  
ohsnap its potter  
WeirdnessRulz  
MissMarauder5  
morgim1103  
sugur-huny-bun  
ROFL  
Skolirofragarjzla  
Agnes1014  
Jesy121  
missindependent1127  
Whitelight72  
Su Muerte  
purtyinpink71121 

* * *

_Looking in Dad's Pensieve_

**Chapter 7: Curiosity Killed the Chaser -- Part 2**

_(continued…)_

Harry stared in shock and utter amusement at the three girls: Remus, with long sandy brown hair and a round but tired face; James, with short, cropped black hair cut at several different lengths and a sharply cut jaw; and Sirius with shoulder length, sleek black hair and high cheekbones.

James looked at Remus and burst out laughing. Remus returned the laughter as he caught a view of James as a girl wearing too big boy-robes.

Sirius, however, turned to himself in the mirror – and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What is going on?" Remus and James said together.

"Woah, if I was a boy and I saw me like this, I'd totally date me!" Sirius returned, brushing some of his hair out of his eyes and peering at himself.

James looked at Remus, frightened. "Did you just say you thought you were hot as a girl?"

"Heck yes I did! Have you seen me?" Sirius cried, turning towards his friends. He ripped off the robes, revealing a white button-down and a pair of black slacks, and began to model-walk across the room. He wiggled his hips around and smiled with pouty lips at Remus.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna vomit!" Remus said, turning away. "I just was hit on by one of my best friend's, who is currently a girl, while I am a girl. Oh, _my god_."

James burst into laughter, but turned to his reflection. "Hey, I'm not half-bad looking either! I knew I was ravishing!"

Remus massaged his temples as he faced away from both of his friends. "This is not happening…this is not happening!" he hesitated before turning to face the mirror. "OH GODS IT **IS** HAPPENING!"

Sirius jumped when Remus shouted and then clapped his hands. "Come on, we have to finish getting prepared!"

James and Remus reluctantly pulled away from staring, horrified, at their girlish reflections and turned to Sirius.

"Okay, I have some clothes for us to change into so we're more comfortable," Sirius told them, holding up three skirts and several tops.

"Oh no, no way! I am not wearing a skirt! You can't make me!" Remus said backing away from Sirius.

…_moments later…_

"I cannot believe you made me wear a skirt."

James looked over at Remus and laughed. Remus was currently wearing a boho-skirt and a fitted tee. Sirius had also forced him to wear platform cork shoes.

"You look even worse then me, and I feel like a tramp!" James said, still snickering. Sirius had forced him into a short, spinny skirt and a long tank top.

"Yeah, I really do feel like a tramp. I'm getting my hoodie!" he grumbled, walking over to his dresser. He yanked out a navy hoodie but yelped and dropped it when Sirius shouted –

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Huh?" James whimpered.

"That color totally clashes with your skirt! Wear the gray one, defiantly," Sirius said, pointing to one in the drawer.

"You are so weird as a girl, Padfoot!" Remus said while he was busy attaching the recording device to the cloak.

James rolled his eyes and tossed the blue one back in. He picked up the gray one and pulled it over his head.

"Happy?" he grumbled.

"Very. You see, the dark navy would blend too much with the black skirt, and it also goes a lot better with your silver heels," Sirius said, before giggling.

Everyone looked at him.

"Sirius," James said slowly, walking over towards him. "Does this potion turn us _into_ girls, or just make us look like them?"

Remus got up also and came over to the two.

"Oh, we turn into them!"

"What! How do we stop it?" James said loudly, shaking Sirius' shoulders.

"Well, we have to, like, perform this spell thing. Then we go back to normal, except we still totally look like girls!" Sirius said, hitting James playfully on the shoulders.

"Oh gods! James, look at all the open pages and find the right one!" Remus said anxiously.

"Uhh, why? I'd much rather look at these **hot** pictures of this guy! He's, like, a total hunk!" James said, hurrying over to his own bedside table.

"Oh gods, I'm the only real guy left!" Remus cried. He ran over to his bed, tripping slightly.

"Shrinking, shrinking, sound proofing, no no no! WHERE'S THE GENDER ONES?" Remus shouted. Finally he spotted a small white book in the corner. He dove onto it and grabbed his wand.

"_RETURNO GENDEPERSONIO_!"

(**A/N:** Don't you just love my made up spells?)

A bright blue glow filled the room. When it cleared, Remus carefully got up.

"Are you guys…guys?" he asked quietly.

Sirius and James looked at him.

"Like, totally!"

"NOOOOO!" Remus yelled, falling to his knees. He buried his face in his hands, until a sound pulled him out – laughter.

He looked up and saw Sirius and James leaning on each other for support as they fell into hysterics.

Remus stared at his two best friends in shock as they grinned at him.

"You actually believed us?" Sirius asked him seriously (**A/N:** No pun intended).

Remus nodded meekly, still having trouble processing the small prank his friends had just played on him.

"Somebody get a camera! The day that the wonderfully and good looking James and Sirius outwitted Mr. I'm-so-prissy-around-full-moon-and-I-know-I'm-smarter-than-you Lupin is here!" James said, holding up an imaginary microphone.

Remus got up, glaring at the two. "Whatever, this doesn't matter any more. We just need to finish the spells."

Sirius nodded curtly. "Okay, so we look like girls, we have our own personality, the mechanism is in the Invisibility Cloak, and the shrinking spell is as well. So we just need to do is cast the soundproofing spell on the Cloak and then shrink ourselves, which is the final step!" Sirius smiled brightly, clasping his hands together.

"James, will you do the honors?" he asked.

James smirked cockily and pulled out his wand. "_Silencio Verbatim!_"

(**A/N:** I'll have you know I made that up…pretty obvious though)

The cloak glowed silver for a moment, but then the light ceased.

"Let's try it out and make sure it works," Remus said, walking over to the shrunken – and, hopefully, soundproof – cloak. He picked it up and swung it around his head, but – Harry could still see him. James and Sirius, however, were still looking expectantly at his "half" body.

_I guess in memories you can still see through Invisibility Cloaks!_ He thought in surprise.

There was silence for a moment as Sirius and James stared at the half-body of Remus. Suddenly it was pulled away, and Remus asked, "Well?"

"Bravo!" Sirius said to James, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Bra_va_!" James replied, spreading his arms with a flourish.

"We just need to put everything where it will be available to us when we're smaller. So Remus, put the cloak on the floor. Everything is set, we are in touch with our girl-y-ness – " Sirius was interrupted by Remus.

"Sirius, why do we have to be wearing girls' clothes?" he inquired.

Sirius' eyes widened slightly. "Umm, no reason. So we have everything we need, have taken everything we need. Except for the shrinking potion! It lasts for 2 hours, but by then we'll have all the information we need. Are we ready?" Sirius asked, pulling out three small flasks.

James and Remus nodded, and then reached out, taking the flask from Sirius.

"1, 2, 3!"

All three boys brought the flask to their lips and chugged it down.

A scowl passed over all of their faces, but suddenly, they started to get smaller.

And smaller.

And smaller.

Until they suddenly were up to Harry's mid-thigh.

"Let's go find out Lilykins' true feelings!" Remus said, and they all clapped their hands excitedly. They walked over to the mini cloak and draped it over themselves, before heading out the door.

Harry followed, grinning at his godfather's mental plan.

It was silent except for the patter of the boys' footsteps on the stairs as they walked into the Common Room.

"Time for phase 1," Remus said softly as they neared the foot of the girls' staircase.

They all cast a nervous glance at one another before stepping on the first step. They brought their feet up again and stepped once more.

10 seconds later, they were almost at the top.

"Hold on guys," James said, stopping his friends. "I just have to give congratulations to Sirius, because for once, one of his schemes actually worked!"

Remus laughed and clapped mockingly. Sirius hit James on the shoulder and continued up the stairs. When they reached the top, he jumped up and down, squealing.

"I KNEW IT! I REALLY AM A GENIUS!" he cried.

James laughed. "Not so fast, you might hurt yourself!"

Sirius glared at James but nevertheless grinned. "Phase One complete!"

Remus stared at Sirius with a puzzled expression. "How are you planning we get into their room?"

Sirius shrugged nonchalantly. "I made sure Lily left her bag in the common room. She's bound to get it soon."

Sure enough, within a minute Lily came bursting out of the room. When James caught sight of her, he grinned giddily.

"Now's our chance!" Remus whispered, even though the cloak was soundproof. Taking a deep breath, the boys slipped into the girls' room – literally.

As they stepped forward together, Sirius tripped on the heel of his shoe and flew forward. Remus and James immediately dove to the ground to prevent themselves from being uncovered.

"You idiot!" James whispered harshly to Sirius. He shrugged sheepishly and helped the other two up.

They looked around the dorm and saw that it was exactly the same as the boys', but was decorated with posters of bands and actors rather then Quidditch posters. It also was lots more organized.

"Let's sit on the empty bed!" Sirius said, beginning to walk towards a bare bed on the right. Remus grabbed him by the back of his collar and dragged him backwards.

"Not so fast, cowboy! They'll see the mattress has a dent in it from our weight – "

"Hey I'm not fat!" James cut in.

" – and are bound to come over there. We need to sit on something hard," Remus looked around the room thoughtfully.

"The floor?" Sirius suggested.

"Eh, why not?" James said, nodding. Remus shrugged.

The boys made their way over to the floor in front of the dresser. They looked around the (surprisingly) empty room and snatched some pillows to sit on. Once they were settled and comfortable, they began to make predictions.

"How long do you think it will be for them to start talking about James?" Sirius asked, fiddling with his thumbs.

"No idea!" Remus and James replied simultaneously.

Just then three girls came tumbling through the bathroom door carrying multiple cases of makeup and hair stuff.

"Bloody hell," James muttered, banging his head against Remus' shoulder.

"Uh – " Remus started.

_BANG!_

"James – "

_BANG!_

"My – "

_BANG!_

"Shoulder is – "

_BANG!_

"JAMES CUT IT OUT!" Remus screeched, pushing James away from him into Sirius.

James grinned sheepishly. "Sorry mate. But we're about to endure through a long and painful process of watching girls do…girly stuff. And that, is simply unbearable."

The boys laughed just as Lily returned from the common room, carrying her book bag.

"Do any of you know why my bag was being worn by Godric Gryffindor's statue?" she asked her friends.

Remus snorted. James turned to Sirius.

"What on earth…?" he asked. Sirius let out a bark like laugh and leaned backwards into the dresser, keeping silent.

The girls rolled their eyes and uttered the same word.

"Marauders."

Lily giggled.

"Jade, you get to do my makeup today, ok?" Lily asked her tan friend. Jade clapped and stuck her tongue out at her friends.

"Hey, it was my turn!" a girl with curly blond hair said, playfully hitting Jade in the arm.

"No, you did it last week, remember?" Emme pointed out. "Didn't Kelsey?" she asked Lily.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I still can't believe you guys actually _fight_ over who gets to do my makeup!"

Jade grinned and winked at her, holding up a clear plastic bag filled with different cosmetics and a bag of hair supplies. "Don't forget hair stuff!"

"It's so fun though, because you look good in all different shades," Kelsey Breemont told Lily.

Lily blushed as James told his friends, "Duh!"

Emme grabbed another bag and opened it, pulling out eye shadow. She leaned towards Kelsey and began to apply it, as Jade did the same thing to Lily.

"Hold up!" Jade said, pulling out her wand. She casually flicked it at their boom box and then continued her work on Lily as music played.

"Sirius, I might have to kill you!" Remus glared at his friend, before beginning the long wait for something to happen.

_Later that night…_

"Okay girls, time for Truth or Dare!" Kelsey said, playing with her (now straight) hair. Her words, however, were lost in the noise of the girls and the music.

Oblivious to what she had said, Emme walked over to her friend. "Kelsey, I must say, you look absolutely lov-e-ly!" Emme said playfully, smacking Kelsey on both cheeks. Kelsey ducked towards the bed and grabbed a pillow, before swinging around and whacking Emme in the arm.

"WATCH THE HAIR!" Emme shrieked, checking her bun in the mirror. Satisfied, she grabbed another pillow and returned fire, but instead of hitting Kelsey, she hit Lily in the face.

"My masterpiece!" Jade cried, falling to her knees.

James jerked his head off of Sirius' shoulder and wiped his mouth, looking around. He stared at the girls having a pillow fight before him before he remembered what he was doing.

"Get up!" James said, shaking his friends. They woke up and looked around.

"Anything good happened?" Remus said, stretching.

"No," James said grumpily. Sirius however, was watching the scene before him with amusement.

"I've always wondered where they got those bruises…" Sirius trailed off.

After a moment, James and Remus both slapped Sirius on the arm as he tried to push them away.

"You're – " James stopped.

"Disgusting!" Remus finished for him.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY!" Sirius yelped.

Suddenly, the girls stopped hitting each other and fell to the ground, laughing.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Kelsey repeated, looking at her friends.

The Marauders leaned forward, rubbing their hands together evilly.

All of the girls jumped up excitedly and sat on pillows in a circle.

"Lily, you go first!" all of the girls said (except Lily).

Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No way! Kelsey, you go first, it was your idea!" she replied, smirking at her friends.

"Fine," Kelsey shrugged.

At the same time, the girls shouted, "TRUTH OR DARE?"

James and Sirius looked at each other. "I've always wanted to know what happened in these parties," said Sirius, "but now, I'd rather not."

"Umm, dare!" Kelsey said, biting her lip.

The girls grinned.

"We dare you to cover your face in blue frosting using Pettigrew's bath towel!" Emme said, smirking.

Remus shuddered, and James and Sirius said simultaneously, "Eww!"

Kelsey cringed but got up and headed out the door.

Lily reached into a bag and pulled out a container of bright blue cake frosting. Emme and Jade laughed as they thought of Kelsey with blue frosting on her face.

Sirius and James groaned. Remus hit them both upside the head. "Come on, you know there's gonna be sacrifices in this! Lily should be going soon, don't worry."

After Kelsey came back, the girls began spreading the sweet topping over her face. After it was done, she took a grinning picture while holding the towel next to her.

"_Scourgify!_" Lily said, pointing her wand at her friend's face.

"Thanks," Kelsey smiled.

"Ok, Kelsey, your turn to ask," Emme said.

"Kay…Jade, truth or dare?"

Jade smirked. "Truth. You aren't getting me that easily!"

"Fine! Who would be the first Marauder for you to go out with?"

Lily and Emme burst into laughter and scooted closer.

Jade paled slightly but shook it off quickly.

"Sirius Black, baby!" she half-shouted, grinning.

The girls burst into peels of laughter while Sirius said, "That can be arranged!"

James smacked him in the side. "Idiot," he muttered.

As soon as the laughter ceased momentarily, Jade added, "And that will, of course, lead to our marriage, which will happen once we're out of Hogwarts!"

She jumped up and walked over to her nightstand and opened the drawer, pulling out a large, rolled up poster.

She unrolled it and held it next to her.

Standing next to Jade was a life-sized, realistic picture of Sirius Black.

The girls began howling with laughter, and this time, Remus and James were joining them.

Sirius looked at the poster in shock.

"Oh, Merlin!" he cried.

Stammering through her laughter, Jade said, "And look what I can make it do!"

She prodded it with her wand and the poster spoke, in a very realistic voice, "Prongs, I can't find my girlfriend! What's her name again?"

By now, three girls and two guys were doubled over, wiping tears out of their eyes, and holding onto things for support.

Sirius' eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"I have a bloody stalker!"

James burst into another bout of laughter while Remus said, "It is realistic though."

Sirius jumped on his friend and pushed him to the ground, sitting on him.

"Can't – breath! Lack of – oxygen!" Remus stammered.

Sirius wiggled his butt a little but got off and sat back on the ground.

"Ok, ok. Jade, your turn to ask!" Lily said, nudging her friend.

"It'll be my pleasure!" she grinned evilly, rolling up the poster and putting it away.

After she sat, she opened her mouth.

"Ok Lily, I'm going to give you a choice of one truth and one dare, and you're allowed to pick," she said, smirking.

Lily groaned.

"The truth is this: what do you actually think of James Potter? (James sat up eagerly) But the dare is this: I dare you to go into the middle of the common room, in your Baby Trolls pajamas, and confess your supposed love for James by serenading him," Jade finished, folding her arms triumphantly.

James, Sirius, and Remus looked at each other.

"Truth!" Sirius and Remus cheered.

"Dare!" James said. Both his friends looked at him in surprise.

"What? Her Baby Trolls pajamas are cute, and I want to be serenaded by Lily!" he said defiantly.

Lily bit her lip anxiously. "Pass?" she asked meekly.

Everyone in the room shouted, "NO!"

Lily sighed. "Fine."

_-dramatic pause-_

"Truth."

Sirius almost leapt up and started cheering but Remus and James dragged him down.

The girls clapped excitedly.

"Ok, Lils, let's get this over with!"

James hurried towards them excitedly.

"Well, I actually think a lot of things. I think he's an arrogant prick who is the most egotistical person I've ever met!" Lily said.

James' face fell, looking like he had just been told Christmas was cancelled.

"But," she continued, and James' face lit up again, "There's times when James is incredibly sweet and loyal and funny and charming and brilliant, too."

The girls began catcalling. "LILY LIKES JAMES! LILY LIKES JAMES!" they cheered.

"Shut up!" Lily said angrily, but grinning. "I do not."

Emme and Jade shared knowing looks.

Blushing furiously, Lily added, "But, he is quite – hot!"

What happened next was quite confusing and chaotic.

As Lily uttered that word, James jumped into the air, dragging the cloak off of him and his friends. He crashed into the table the girls had set up and sent all their supplies crashing to the ground.

The girls all screamed and the boys began yelling. Their little "fort" was trashed and their cover was blown.

Not to mention that the shrinking spell had worn off as soon as James had jumped in the air.

Some how, the words he uttered happened to be the counter spell.

Anywho, a fully-grown and dancing James was now clearly visible for all the girls to see.

And a furious Lily.

"POTTER!" she yelled.

James' chants of, "She thinks I'm hot!" slowly died down as he took in the situation.

Flushed and tense, Lily stood up.

"What in the name of Merlin are you and your little prat friends doing here?" she shrieked, unable to keep her voice (and temper) down.

"Well, I, we, uhhh?" James stammered.

"I cannot BELIEVE this! I – you – UGH!" Lily said, shaking with anger. She turned on her heel and strode into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

Jade, Emme, and Kelsey were looking at James in disappointment.

Sirius and Remus stood up now, shaking slightly.

"I can't believe this! You guys are so nosey!" Emme said, shaking her head. But she was hardly mad at them – in fact, she found the situation quite amusing, as did Kelsey and Jade.

"You're insane! Looney! Idiotic! Why did you even bother coming in here?" she asked them, sitting on a bed.

"We had to find out what Lily thought of me!" James said, still grinning madly.

"Well now you know. But you're definitely going to have to come up with a better way to win her affection then nosing in on her slumber parties, you know," Emme replied, sighing.

Jade, who had been busy cleaning up the mess on the floor, suddenly looked up at Sirius, her face beet-red.

"I, uh, should go…check on Lily, yeah!" she said quickly. She hurried into the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"Listen, James," Kelsey said, walking towards him. "Lily does truly care for you. She just…doesn't know it yet! But don't give up, whatever you do!" she said, before following Jade into the bathroom.

Emme simply stared at the boys.

"You are all nutters. But its cool!" she said simply, before following her friends into the bathroom.

It was quiet for a moment before James said, "I'm sooo hot!"

Sirius hit upside the head. "And what makes you think that?"

"Lily said so! And she's perfect," he replied woozily.

Harry was suddenly tipping backwards, the memory fading away before him.

As he landed on the floor, he was filled with many emotions.

Humor, as he thought of the whole ordeal.

Giddiness, as he thought of his dad still remaining witty and charming even though he had been caught spying.

Remorse, as he thought of what he could have done with his dad, would he still be alive.

Curiosity, as he wondered how Dad had managed to woo Mum when he had goofed up so much.

And finally, Eagerness, as he thought of what the next memory might bring.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I bet nobody is reading this because why would they bother after I have been such a horrible author! I'm so SORRY with the bottom of my heart of how long this took to get out. You wouldn't believe how much has been happening and how busy I've been! I barely have time for fun anymore…ok, that's not entirely true. Another reason why it took so long is because half-way through it, I was really unhappy with how it was turning out. But I got past that, and this turned out quite long! It's my longest chapter yet.I think I'm going to wait until I have Chapters 8, 9, and maybe 10 done before I update next, that way there won't be that big of a gap. Also, next chapter isn't going to be with Harry or Ginny…but I'll keep you guessing :)

MUCHO IMPORTANT!

I want you all to tell me (in your Review, please?) what memories you'd like to see. They can be anything and anytime, but I will be putting this in chronological order. So if you're dying to see something happen, tell me, and it probably will! I'm sorry there's some breaks between the memories (time breaks in the story, I mean), it's just sort of hard to continue through just James' memories.

Ok, my drabble is almost over! I'm looking for a beta! (as I've been re-reading the chapters and noticing lots of mistakes :) So if you're interested, and are GOOD (haha) then I'd love to hear from you also!

My rant is done! Now for the fun part…

REVIEW! (please, of course!)


End file.
